Secrets Nightmare
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: The night before the climactic battle Zak and Doyle share there fears and there desires. -Oneshot-


-1-A/N: First off, I do NOT ship this paring! I only write this because kind new friend of mine said he/she was into in. They read my other TSS tragedy "Raw Conclusion" and said they had yet to see one like this. So as to help there wish come true (and against my better judgment) here's a DoyleXZak love-tragedy-

-All characters are property and created by Jay Stephens! I own NOTHING!-

His masculine palms gingerly stroked the dip of his lovers back erecting a husked groan from the reserves throat.

Trailing his other hand down the smooth, baby-soft flesh of his lovers chest excited him more at the pleasant reaction of his lover's head being thrown back in a deep moan.

Tenderly he took his partner's hand and gingerly trailed loving kisses from the inner elbow to the wrist before settling there, giving a few needy sucks and love nips.

"Ohhh! Doyle, stop teasing me. Please take me already? We don't have much time."

Pleased by his lovers eagerness the red mohawken man eased his partner under him before carefully claiming his love.

Two gasps of intense pleasure echoed in there chamber as there love-making grew in passion.

It only took a few minutes before the couple cried out there heated fervor for one another.

Heaving, Doyle lay beside his companion, cuddling the smaller person into him as he lightly hummed.

"Doyle?" the smaller figure softly called to get it's lovers attention. "I'm a bit scared. I don't know how tomorrow will go. I'm… I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'll lose you."

Tenderly smiling down at his petite lover Doyle brushed his fingers through the ying-yang locks of hair to help sooth his mates woes.

"I'll be right by your side hun. I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" his lover inquired anxiously.

Knowing he had his own inner battle regarding Argost and his families past, Doyle still would never allow anything to happen to his mate.

Leaning over to rest his forehead against his love's, Doyle lovingly kissed his partner's smaller nose.

"On my live. I give you my word."

Beaming a renewed affectionate smile the smaller figure giggled before cuddling into Doyle to get some well rested sleep.

The war had begin and it was evident Argost stood no chance, but then he saw him. The man responsible for his life's misery and hardship. The man who killed his parents and separated him from his last surviving family member.

The redhead mohawken man lunged for the white cryptid only to be batted away by a skree's talons.

Managing to battle the giant black bird off him Doyle soon can to a sore landing on the steps of a building.

Him and his sister Drew began closing in on there family's murderer only to have Zak jump in and stop them.

Outraged Doyle yells at Zak to stay out of this, only to have Zak turn to him and his mother with a look of wise understanding. Though clearly invisible to Drew, Doyle caught a sheen of hurt flash over the boys eyes before turning back to face his enemy.

It all happened so fast it took a moment for Doyle to process the new situation.

One second Zak was up and reading to fight, then the next he lay curled in a fetal position on the ground. His hands clawing at his ears as he screamed out in agony form the sound of Beeman's flute music weapon.

"Zak!" Doyle cried, horror gripping his chest.

Before Drew could give the command to attack the new weapon Doyle was in the air firing an onslaught that would make World War II seem like child's play.

With each missing fired blast he grew more and more desperate to the point the just started ramming the air craft.

Suddenly a purple portal of light appeared between them and the craft redirecting Drew's attack.

The craft's control chamber erupted before the ship hissed on it's descent and the sound wave weapon was severed.

Argost though, recovered much faster and commanded his a cryptid to grasp the weapon before a pair of skree's came and took him away.

While everyone had there eyes on the fleeing yeti Doyle's black pools gazed fearfully towards the boy begin cradled in his father's arms.

'Come on Zak, you can shake this off. You're tougher then this. Please MiniMan…?'

Zak did recover and soon they located Argost's get away.

Right before the group was to launch there attack the ex-mercenary was startled by the boy's sudden cry of pain.

The shift in battle tactics had changed on both sides now.

The attack force entered Weird World before being ambushed by the Naga's.

Doyle wrestled with one before catching his sister being thrown to the walk, knocked out.

He rushed to her side, throwing her over his shoulder before switching on his micro adhesives gloves and scaling the wall.

'Please be alright Zak. You know I can handle this, but you need to remain safe.'

Doyle's please went unanswered when Zak appeared and fought off the Naga's.

However, Nagi managed to gain Drew's fire sword and let lose an attack only to have Van Rook take the hit.

The redhead watched in sheer horror as his teacher, mentor, ally, and shortly-friend died before his eyes.

Seeing Van Rook leave this world made his heart quicken with a shivering foreboding dread. Like he was about to lose his own life.

Sensing an intense rip at his heart Doyle quickly began searching for his nephew only to let lose a cry of dread.

Walking away from them beside his families killer Zak's head slightly turned to let his gaze fall on Doyle. A glassy mist coated his eyes full of pain and love as he mouthed 'I'm sorry' before fully turning to follow the evil cryptid.

"Zak no!"

Nagi and her serpents quickly rose hissing and spitting with victory.

"The boy will soon be no more" her hissing laughter began to boil the redhead's blood to a volcanic explosion.

His black eyes began to sheen with a rage and determination none of the others have ever seen in him.

Lunching at Nagi with surprising speed he pinned her down, grasping her scaly throat in his grasp. Crushing it inch by inch as his gaze bore into her reptilian depths.

"Where is he? Where is that freak taking him?" Doyle growled furiously.

Never one to be intimidated, least by humans Nagi cackled. "Do you truly believe your measly demands will make me reveal what you want. Dear boy, I am Nagi! And you are but a mere hu-"

The pressure around her neck suddenly increased ten fold as she wheezed a cracked gasp. Her forked tongue flung out like a birthday party blow toy.

A deep, seething rumble pulsed and vibrated from the depths of the mohawked man's throat. Fear, for the first time ever in her existence was evident in the bloodied pools of Rani Nagi.

"If you _'truly'_ value your lives," Doyle snarled. "Answer. My. Question." he emphasized each word with an increase in pressure around her neck. "Where did that fucker take Zak?"

Doyle had lost all patients by this point and his eyes gleamed with that of a merciless killer.

Shakily, Nagi pointed with a clawed finger towards the dungeon area.

Piercing his razor, icy gaze into her soul, Doyle sneered as he began dragging her along with him towards the stone blocked door, "You better hope to God this impact kills you. Cause if Zak's harmed in anyway and you're still breathing I'm make the remainder of you existence a living, breathing and fully wakened hell!"

With that he pill drove her body into the stone blockade. Completely oblivious to the people around him and the fact they took out the remaining snake people.

Rushing in Doyle took know Argost was no where to be found, but Zak lay in the ground. Down, unconscious and unmoving.

He froze in place as the others all rushed to him. His face paled as his blood turned icy cold.

"No… Oh, God please no…" me murmured silently.

Of all the people, why him. He had been far to young. He had some much more to live for; live with.

Doyle remained unmoving from his frozen position when his sister picked up her son and cradled him in her arms.

The family all rushed back to there air ship, Doyle staggering behinds.

"No… God, No! Why? Why him damnit! What had he done?" Doyle wailed out into the sky once he reached the outside.

The family gathered around Zak's still unresponsive body. It had been three minutes and all they could do was hope and pray.

Gradually though, those three minutes turning into five, and five into ten before they realized all there hoping and begging would be in vain.

There son, older and younger brother and nephew Zak Saturday was gone.

Drew clung to her husband's shirt, burying her face into his chest draining out her anguish for her lost son.

Doc wrapped his arms around his wife, gripping tight as he hid his face in her snowy-white locks.

Fiskerton curled into a ball on the floor as Komodo warped around him, laying his head on the gorilla-cat's bent knees as both cryptids cried out the lose of there brother.

Doyle though, just stared down at the blanched skinned boy laying in the examination chair. No emotions passed his features.

Slowly and family began to file out as they continued to morn.

Once alone Doyle approached Zak's body with wobbling legs barley making it to the edge of the chair before his legs could support him no longer and he crashed to his knees.

His head hung over the side in front of the chair. Wheezes and pants, gasps and chocks for breath through his hysterical sobs pressured him lower to the floor.

A small pool of his tears were forming at the foot of his knees.

Slowly the redhead brought him puffy, bloodshot-red eyes to rest upon the lifeless boy.

Reaching out this a quivering hand Doyle ran his fingers tenderly though the child's salt and pepper locks before his fingers trailed down to his cheeks and his thumb outlined the frigid blue lips.

Slowly rising to his feet Doyle leaned over to Zak's face, tears still falling as he puffed and hiccupped.

"I pr-promis-sed you, I'd-I'd never leave yo-your s-si-side." the older man gingerly caressed the dead boy's cheek affectionately.

"You d-damned idiot! We were g-going t-t-to… Yo-You and I w-were… We p-p-pl-planned…" Each time he tried to speak there vowed promised Doyle's words would chock up.

Heaving a deep sigh Doyle leaned right up again the boy's face, resting the warmth of his living flesh to the eerie chill of his loves icy forehead.

"I love you Zak. I'll always love you. Please, wait for me?" Doyle begged before leaning in for one last, final kiss upon cold lips.

Holding for a few moments longer, not wanting to truly say goodbye Doyle finally had to pull back for air. Forgetting he needed to breath, thinking if he didn't he somehow feeling closer to his parted lover.

Gazing lovingly at the boy's sweet and peaceful face as if he were only sleeping, Doyle feathered the tips of his fingers along the rim of Zak's cheek down to his chin before turning away. His head bowed, bangs shadowing his gaze and crystal clear tears still shimmering in the rooms light on the sides of his face.

Giving his nephew and his lover one last glance, Doyle exited the room with a final muffed farewell.

"See you on the other side, my MiniMan."

A/N: So… Yeah, not fully sure if I like this or not cause I'm not a fan or DoyleXZak anything. But like I said, it was a gift to a friend. It was…different writing the romance scene at the beginning and even then end, even though I write yaoi-ing scenes a lot it was strange with these two. Anyways, yeas. So, hope you like it.


End file.
